Born to Rule
by KingKaiju007
Summary: Escaping from a mob into the forest of death, Naruto finds something that will shake the ninja world to its foundations! Your will is not your own. I see you. Evil always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

Born To Rule

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that you may recognize.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could to escape the angry mob of villagers. Ducking through several alleyways, the blonde seven year old eventually came upon a training ground. Large fencing lay ahead of him and behind that, a thick forest. Naruto yelled in pain as several kunai buried themselves in his shoulders, arms, and legs. "I FOUND THE DEMON, HE'S OVER HERE!" The whiskered blond turned to see a Chunin pointing at him, a tanto in his hand. Tears falling from his eyes, Naruto limped away towards the giant fence. Seeing a small opening, the young blond squeezed through and disappeared into the dense foliage, angry yells and shouts could be heard behind him.

Several ninja leapt over the barbed fence and continued their pursuit, leaving behind a mob of angry villagers that where thirsty for blood. Further into the forest we see a limping Naruto, who had slowed down considerably from blood loss. _"Why….why do they hate me?!"_ He thought in sadness before whimpering from the sharp pain, courtesy of the weapons digging into his body. "_I need to find somewhere to rest." _Naruto limped for what seemed like hours, silent tears dripping down his dirt covered face, his hair matted down with blood and grime, and his already ragged clothes torn even more.

The blonde slightly jumped when a sudden presence entered his mind, willing him to head towards it. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto made his way to the source of the strange presence. As he walked Naruto began pulling out the offending ninja tools from his back, hissing in pain when each one was removed. Inside the seal on his naval a certain demonic fox was sitting rigid, its eyes wide open and its mouth doing the same before it turned into a smirk then a grin, **"This will be most interesting." **

Unaware of the approaching danger, the blonde continued his journey until he found himself in front of a large cave mouth, invisible energy pulsed from within. Wary but still curious the young boy made his way into the cave. Looking around he noticed torches lighting up the walls that did not look naturally made. Looking closer, Naruto noticed the cave he was in was made of a black metal, human skulls carved out here and there."Woooow, this place is awesome!" he shouted in childlike wonder.

"HE WENT THIS WAY, IN HERE!" Naruto turned in time to see the shadowy figures of his pursuers rushing through the cave mouth. Panicking, the young blonde started making his way deeper into the dark corridors. Naruto let out an "oof!" as he was tackled to the ground. "I got him!" looking up in fear, Naruto saw a Chunin pointing a kunai at his neck. Shouts of joy could be heard not too far away. "I will be forever worshipped for sending your soul back to hell!" the man shouted before bringing his weapon down towards Naruto's neck. The whiskered blonde closed his eyes thinking it to be the end, he heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh and a pain filled scream that was abruptly cut off. Opening his eyes which widened in horror at the sight before him, warm blood splattered on his face.

The Chunin's eyes where wide with horror and disbelief, a rusty blade sticking through his chest, right above Naruto's head. Looking up the blonde became even more terrified when he saw the limb holding the beat up blade, no flesh, no blood, just bone. Looking farther back Naruto saw a skeleton standing up on its own, its eyes glowed an icy blue, torn pieces of armor laid upon its body, with a clacking sound the skeleton pulled its blade from the chunin's chest, letting the corpse fall off of Naruto. Farther down the corridor several more pairs of glowing blue eyes appeared before they surged forward revealing more skeletal warriors. The other Konohah nin looked on in horror before trying to flee only to get chased down and slaughtered. That was it for the young blonde, he blacked out hearing the tormented screams of his attackers.

Inside the seal four clouds of energy appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage. A gold one, an orange one, A blue one, and finally a black one. The gold one formed first, revealing the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato in his Kage robes. Looking around in confusion which turned into fear as he realized where he was, quickly checking the seal he sighed in relief as he found it intact. The blond Hokage turned his attention on the three other presences in the large room. The orange one began to form first, revealing a tall man in black armor, his left gauntlet bigger than his right with a glowing yellow gem in its center, a red scarf flowed across his shoulders, and a large axe in his right hand, covering his face was a black cloth and a helmet that looked like a crown. The imposing man stayed silent and glared at the Hokage with burning yellow eyes.

Minato was on guard but he didn't have time to question the newcomer as the blue mist started to form, revealing a muscular man in gray armor, skulls where depicted in several pieces, a long black cape flowed behind him, a helmet/slash crown on his head as well leaving just his mouth exposed, an evil looking sword that had blue runes on it was in his left hand. The man's glowing blue eyes scanned his surroundings before landing on the other two occupants of the room. Once again conversation was cut off as the last anomaly began to form, revealing the biggest man they had ever seen, covered in black spiked armor, a huge mace in his right hand, a small golden ring adorned his ring finger, his head covered by a large helmet, black energy seeped from his eyes, a long imperial black cape fell behind him.

Minato looked on in shock and in horror before taking several steps back, in front of him where three of the most feared men since the beginning of time, and they were inside his son.

**Authors Note: Ok so if you can figure out who Minato is looking at then you know this is going to be one hell of a story, If you like I will continue this and if you don't like, I will continue any way.**

**This is my first FanFic so BRING ON THE CRITIZISM!….please.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Overlord

**Authors note: I'm going to make this chapter and the rest to come longer than the prologue. I'm so excited to write this story and I look forward to the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything you recognize as not original content.**

Minato pulled out two of his tri-pronged kunai and readied himself for combat. The three armored men looked at him as if he was a fly not worth their time. The biggest giant of a man stepped forward,** "Your legacy is destined for greatness, we've seen his life, know his pain, with our power he will be unstoppable and we would live on through your son's soul." **he said in a dark whispery tone. Minato looked up at him with distrust and hate in his eyes.

"NO! I won't allow you to corrupt him with your vileness you monsters!" Too fast for the blonde Kage to see, a black armored gauntlet grabbed his throat and lifted him up off the ground. **"Regardless of your thoughts, the boy is now the host of our souls, you cannot stop us from merging with him!"** black chains rapped around Minato and a dark hole opened up below him.

"**Because you could be of use to us at a later date I won't throw you back into the Shinigami's stomach, be grateful you get to witness your boy rise to power!" **The dark man dropped Minato into the darkest recesses of his son's mind, waiting for a time when he would be needed. Turning his black eyes on the other two warriors he gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement, just because they were stuck in the same boy did not mean they had to like each other.

They still had a small sliver of respect for one another, having seen each other's memories as well as the boy's. The blue eyed man spoke up with an empty tone that echoed.** "We should prepare for the boy, he will be here soon."** They nodded at one another before three corridors formed at the end of the room. Each armored man entered a hallway waiting for their host.

Naruto groaned as he came too. Getting up slowly he looked around to see he was in a sewer of some sort. "_Was it all a dream? Did the villager's just throw me in here?" _He nodded his head at the thought, which had to be it. Sighing, the young blonde began to make his way down the dank corridor taking twists and turns. He finally came to a large room; in it were three other exits and a giant cage. Naruto looked up with wide eyes at the large cell before jumping back in fear as two blood red eyes peered down at him.

"**Ah, so the warden finally graces me with his presence, it's nice to know you care." **The beast said in a sarcastic tone, before stepping into the dim lighting to reveal a giant fox with nine tails swaying lazily behind it. Naruto looked up in amazement. "W..what are you?" he asked in fear. The giant fox sighed.** "I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune lord and master of Hell yatta yatta yatta fear me blah blah blah…" **Kyuubi stated in a bored tone. A little put off by the legendary fox's attitude Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The giant fox scoffed before muttering under its breath about stupid blondes.

"**We will talk later, choose the left path first and all will be explained, now get out of here, you woke me up." **The fox grumbled angrily. The whiskered blonde hesitantly moved towards the left tunnel hoping to find some answers. Walking down the torch lit corridor Naruto noticed an orange light up ahead picking up the pace the blonde entered what looked to be a throne room, random lava pits where all over the room providing light, the walls had goblin like creatures carved into them.

In the center of the room was a large black throne with dragons carved into it. Sitting down on it was a tall man with glowing yellow eyes. The man took notice of Naruto and motioned him forward. The blonde slowly made his way to the large man and stood slightly shaking in front of him. The steel covered man looked around for second, before raising an eyebrow.

The man raised his executioners axe before bringing it down on the stone floor creating a shockwave of power. Naruto fell backwards from the power of the shockwave before a frantic old sounding voice echoed around him_. "Ah sorry master! I was just telling these worthless bags of bones to be more careful with the young lords body." _The armored man nodded in acceptance before motioning for Naruto to speak. "Where am I?" the young blonde asked to seemingly nobody_. "Well, young master you're in your mindscape! As for me I am Gnarl keeper of the Minion horde and advisor to the Overlord!" _ Gnarl said in a happy tone.

Naruto looked even more confused_. "Just let me explain first milord, then if you have questions I shall__gladly answer them!" _ Naruto just nodded and sat down. _" Lucky for you, you have been chosen by three warrior Kings to be their host, they will bind their spirits to you thus giving you their power, knowledge, and of course their armies! Each Lord will test your soul before binding with you, when all the merging's are complete I will help you with your training as will several others but that's for later. Know I'm guessing you met the fur ball in the cage?"_ Naruto nodded once more. _"Well master you're naval is being inhabited by the lord of hell himself….Isn't it wonderful! This means more power! Oh I'm so excited!"_

Naruto had put the pieces together a while ago but he still looked down in sadness, it all made sense now_. "Shall we begin?"_The blonde remembered all the cruelty he had endured sure the whole village wasn't out to get him, but with this power he wouldn't be pushed around any longer, but then again what would this power do to him being the young lad that he was he didn't ponder for long. "I…I accept!" without hesitation the Overlord grabbed Naruto's head and began to channel his power into the seven year old. Naruto felt pain as memories and power flowed into him, his soul was torn apart and reformed. Orange energy covered him and when it died down the blonde stood up. His eyes glowed a sickly yellow, and his lips curled into a devilish smile.

Evil always finds a way.

**Authors note: you guys had some good guesses! Maybe even better ideas….ANYWAY Naruto has been given a great gift but how will this affect his soul? Find out soon. I will be posting in the evenings, hopefully at a regular basis, and if you guys find something wrong tell me I will do my best to improve. So flames are welcome. Oh and I will try to stay away from some of the Naruto clichés…but not all of them, a little cliché helps sometimes, also Romance? Yes or no?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Scourge

**Authors Note: Ok so if you don't know what the Overlord it is a video game, and I recommend checking it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm glad I don't! These things would turn to garbage if I was in charge! Ya so I don't own Naruto, lord of the rings, etc.**

Naruto looked around at the now empty throne room before gripping his head in pain as memories flashed before his eyes. He saw burning villages, massive armies and beasts, and the acts of unspeakable evil, committed by the Overlord and his enemies. Shaking his head once they had cleared he began to make his way to the Kyuubi's cell. The giant fox looked up as his jailer walked out of the corridor and smirked as he felt considerable power coming off of him. Seeing the look the fox was giving him, the yellow eyed blonde grinned at the fox before heading down the next hallway.

Naruto noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably, as he could see his breath and a dark blue mist was floating just above the metal floor. The young blonde came to the end and it seemed he was on a frozen mountain top. Near the edge stood a man dressed in silver armor, skulls where carved all over him giving him an image of death. **"Come here boy, I wish to show you something." **The man ordered without turning around. Not wanting to disobey Naruto made his way to the white haired man and stood beside him. **"Look, down there." **He said pointing down. Peering over the cliff Naruto gasped as he saw thousands upon thousands of undead soldiers, wearing rusted armor, and wielding beat up weapons.

Once they saw him they all roared and raised their hands. Naruto looked on in awe before turning his head towards the man beside him. **"This was once the power of my army, the Scourge, unfortunately most of them where wiped out leaving small pockets of them all over the world. Under your command the Scourge could rise to power once more." **Naruto looked down at them all, before he gasped as he felt a large hand push him over the edge. As he fell he looked down to see the undead gathering as if to catch him. Right before he landed in their grasp, everything around him dissolved before reforming showing a clean looking throne room with an elderly man sitting on the throne, guards stood at attention around the room, in its center was a man dressed in night like armor a hammer on his back.

Naruto looked closer and his eyes widened, that was the man who pushed him of the cliff, only he seemed less evil, his hair was even blonde! Naruto jumped when he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder. **"Watch and listen this is important." **The blue eyed man urged. The young blonde turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.

"_Father, please allow me to take an army to Northrend so that we may end this plague at it's source!" _The old man brought a hand up to his white beard and stroked it in thought, sadness in his eyes but also determination. "_Very well Arthas, you have my blessing, take several ships and lift the vale of darkness that has covered Lordaeron, and come back…ALIVE!" _Arthas smiled at his father before nodding and leaving the throne room.

The scene faded but Naruto could still hear voices.

"_FOR LORDAERON!"_

"_THE SCOURGE ARE ATTACKING!"_

"_Arthas the blade is cursed don't-"_

"What have you done my lord!?"

"**Rise once more and fight for your master!"**

Naruto looked around when the scene shifted to the throne room once more, it seemed merrier than last time. The blonde could hear shouts outside. "_REJOICE! The prince has returned!"_

Naruto looked towards the throne to see the king smiling. He turned his head to the doors when they were pushed open by several men in cloaks followed by Arthas, who was wearing his bone like armor.

"_Ah, my son, welcome home."_ The king said in happiness. **"You no longer have to sacrifice for your people, you no longer have to bear the weight of your crown, I've taken care of everything."**

Arthas moved towards his father, his wicked looking blade drawn, and his men moved towards the guards. He Grabbed his father's shoulder roughly, the king looked up into his son's eyes in confusion.

"_Wha-what is this? What are you doing my son?!"_

Arthas looked down at his father with cold blue eyes.

"**Succeeding you, father!" **Arthas drove his rune blade into his father's heart, the king's crown sliding off his head. Kicking his father's body off his sword Arthas turned to his men.

"**This Kingdom shall fall, and from the ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world!" **Soon shouts of horror could be heard as the Scourge surged through the gates slaughtering all in their path.

The scene faded once more to reveal Naruto back on the mountain top with Arthas. The undead King looked down at the boy, a cold calculating look in his icy eyes. Grabbing the boy by his head the Lich King surged his power and soul into the boy. Naruto once again felt the pain of merging within him. Blue energy covered his form. Once it died down Naruto had undergone some changes. His hair was now white as snow, and his left eye was now glowing blue while his right stayed yellow. Grinning madly at the power within him the now white haired boy gave a low chuckle, before gripping his head as memories once again hit him like a brick wall. He saw all the abominations and undead creatures Arthas had created, he saw thousands die in front of him. If he was still the same boy before the merging's he probably would have been disgusted with the king of death. Instead he found himself wanting to try and recreate some of the monsters he had seen.

The will of the dead was his to control!

**Authors Note: Ahahaha! I'm having so much fun with this, how am I doing, good, bad?**

**Well we all know who is next possibly the most powerful of all the merging's. Also sorry if you are wanting more LOTR content, It will come I promise but this is a multiple crossover so 4 at once woooo!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Lord and a New Home

**Authors Note: So here we go! I set up a poll, who should be the main influence on Naruto's soul? Sauron, The Lich King, or the Overlord?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that's not mine.**

Naruto looked over the barren mountain top, his multi-colored eyes scanning for anything else of use to him before he made his way back to the giant cage. Kyuubi creaked open an eye as his host headed for the last hallway. **"Kit, come here I wish to discuss something with you." **Naruto walked up to the cage, his previous fear washed away with his new power. The fox smirked at the young boy's cockiness, reminded of himself when he was just a kit.

"What do you want to discuss with me Kyuubi?" the fox looked the boy over, before nodding to himself. **"When you go back to that village you will need to hold back most of your power, so my pride aside, I have decided to teach you the shinobi arts. So you do not raise suspicion of course." **Naruto grinned seeing the logic in the idea. "AWESOME! When do we start Kyuubi-sensei?" The white haired boy asked excitedly, showing some of his hyperactive self that had not disappeared yet. The giant nine tailed beast let out a low chuckle.

"**Hmmm. After your final merging you will be forcefully removed from your mindscape, then you will probably be out of it for a while, after you meet your trainers then we will talk." **Naruto nodded once with a big smile on his face as he walked into the final hallway. As he continued to walk he could faintly hear whispers around him. He could see a small glow at the end of the tunnel. The young boy started to jog towards it before stopping and looking around with wide eyes. All around him, buildings where ablaze and the smell of burnt flesh could be smelt. The whispers were louder now. He heard screaming coming from up ahead.

Naruto ran towards it but stopped when he turned a corner, several bodies lay around him, men who were wearing armor. His head shot up as another body landed near him, seeing the largest man he had EVER SEEN! He was covered from head to toe in black spiked armor, wielding a giant mace. The man looked at the young boy with black eyes before turning his attention back to his victims, which so happened to be a women and a little girl. The women did her best to protect her from the dark lord's gaze. Sauron raised his weapon and prepared to bring it down when an orange blur appeared in front of him. Naruto glared at the giant in front of him with his multi-colored eyes.

"I won't let you harm them!" he yelled in anger. The giant man's grip tightened around his mace before he lowered his hand slowly. He waved his left hand and the woman and child disappeared in a burst of dust. **"You will be consumed by the darkness of our souls, your will is not strong** **enough to contain it." **He warned in a dark whispery tone. "I won't be corrupted by this power that I have been given, I won't fall into darkness like you have. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in defiance. **"We shall see whelp!" **The dark lord grabbed Naruto by his head with both hands before he started squeezing while simultaneously channeling his power into the boy.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain before letting out a scream as the whispers turned to yells and his head started pounding like a hammer was being introduced to his skull over and over and over. Unknown to either, a certain giant fox and blonde Kage were leaking their power into the boy to help him fight off the darkness growing inside of him. Naruto was enveloped in dark mist and his mindscape started to shake and dissolve slowly, signifying his closeness to unconsciousness. Naruto watched the memories flash before his eyes. Kingdoms of men and elves felled by the forces of Mordor. Naruto finally lost consciousness from the pain.

Outside the seal an old goblin like creature in gray robes watched Naruto's prone form like a hawk. Gnarl sighed before looking towards the skeletal guards who looked forward with lifeless blue eyes. _"He will wake soon, but this is no place for a future king! An old dark cave, not that I mind, but this place is too close to that cursed leaf village for my taste." _Suddenly the young white haired boy shot up from his resting place screaming bloody murder, nearly giving the ancient minion a heart attack. Naruto breathed rapidly, his eyes looking around wildly before landing on the old advisor.

Gnarl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you are done screaming milord we have much to do and only six years to do it, now come, come we will get you some new clothes and I will give you a tour of the place, then we can meet your trainers!" He said excitedly. Naruto nodded before following the old goblin out of the room. The white haired boy looked around in amazement seeing more minions of all colors walking around and several different undead going about their business, even an orc or two where finishing their assigned tasks.

Gnarl smiled before motioning to the white haired boy to hurry. The old minion master showed Naruto the spawning pits, the armories, barracks, forge, vaults and so on and so forth. "Come young master we must meet your trainers so we can work out a schedule!" Naruto followed Gnarl into a large circular room, two others were already there. A man in black robes and armor, a spiked helmet sat atop his head. The other was a tall skeletal like creature with chains all over it, mist flowed under it, and it seemed to be floating.

Gnarl looked at them before turning towards Naruto. "Tall dark and socially awkward is going to train you to use the power of Sauron, while the anorexic pharaoh is going to train you in the powers of the Lich king, and I of course will teach you the way of the Overlord!" Naruto let out a chuckle, as the two trainers growled at Gnarl. "Heheheh. We should get on with training yes?" Gnarl said nervously.

**Authors note: next time will be a time skip, back to Konoha, but not for long! oops said to much! Once again tell me how I'm doing, I think I'm doing ok but I always like to make sure. **

**Bye Bye! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Training Begins!

**Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is going to be half of Naruto's training. Also I've noticed several mistakes in my earlier chapters so I have updated them and fixed what I could find of course I will be more careful from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, and if you don't recognize it then there is a chance I don't own it either….**

Gnarl quickly ushered Naruto away from the two angry trainers. "All right master you should get some rest, all the energy you have consumed is still volatile and doing anything too strenuous could be…dangerous." Naruto wobbled down the corridor, conflicting emotions and sharp pains coursing through his body. "Hey G-Gnarl how come I'm not f-fully evil?" Naruto asked trying not to wince as the pain continued to rack his body. "Hmmm, well when you absorb a soul it will not affect you immediately." Gnarl stated in an as a matter of fact tone.

Naruto's vision began to swim and he felt as if his insides where at war, if he only knew. Gnarl helped the young ruler into his cot before exiting the room. Naruto tossed and turned from pain and as he thought back on all that had happened he wondered how this would affect the future before falling into a fitful sleep.

Inside his seal the Kyuubi was hard at work, trying to keep the dark souls at bay. What the fox didn't know was that its chakra was adding power to the boy. The conflicting energies wrapped around each other before sinking into the boy's spirit, finally settling down. The Kyuubi sighed in exhaustion, thinking he had locked away the darkness. Foolish fox.

Naruto awoke with a groan; rubbing his eyes tiredly he got up and looked around the room. Noticing a pile of clothes near the door. Putting on the clothes Naruto turned around to see a mirror on the other side of the room. The white haired boy gaped at his reflection. He was wearing a black training gi, with a red sash going across his waste, his eyes where now fully black, with a red dot in the center of each one forming his pupils, his hair was still white but it had black streaks going through it.

He also noticed that he felt calmer, more collected, his new tactical mind was overflowing with ideas. A knock came from the door before Gnarl came into the room. "Ah, master, I see you're awake, how do you feel?" Naruto gave a small smile showing two fangs that where very sharp. "I feel like I could take on the world, Gnarl" he replied with smoothness to his voice that wasn't there before.

The old minion smiled. "Come now, your training begins soon." As they walked out of the room Gnarl gave Naruto a quick rundown of his schedule. "You will study magic and the rules of domination with me in the mornings, physical training with the Witch King during midday, and the art of necromancy in the evenings with the lich, Kel'Thuzad." Naruto nodded with determination in his evil looking eyes. They kept walking until they came into a room that was filled with shelves of books, and scrolls. Naruto looked around at all the knowledge before him before looking at Gnarl with a pleading look in his eyes.

Gnarl seeing the look sighed. "In your free time master you will be able to do whatever you wish." The young lord smiled. Gnarl walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a pile of reading material before walking over to a desk and placing them atop of it. "These will be the spells you will learn this week, fairly low level but if used right, they could be just as lethal as the strongest Jutsu!" Gnarl stated in a giddy tone.

Gnarl left the room to go oversee some projects that were underway. Naruto looked through all the scrolls and books and found what he was looking for, according to the Overlords memories before one can cast a spell, you must first unlock your mana, and then the spells should come easy to the caster. Naruto sat down and began to search for his inner magic. After a minute the white haired boy slumped over, random bursts of energy sparking every now and then around him. After a couple more minutes a light blue energy seeped out of him and circled his body before being absorbed into him.

Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the desk before grabbing the top scroll, opening it, the boy smiled before bringing his hand up and willing his mana to form around his hand. The blue energy began to spark and sizzle. Naruto looked at his hand with the utmost concentration. A couple more sparks before…._ "FWOOSH!" _ His hand was covered in bright red flames. Naruto waved his hand around for a sec before aiming his hand downwards; the fire condensed and formed a ball before being propelled out of his hand by some unseen force, leaving a decent sized scorch mark on the stone floor.

Realizing these spells weren't to be practiced in a library, Naruto grabbed his books before leaving to find a training room. The young boy walked down the corridors with his head held high. _"I should probably ask for directions." _Seeing an orc guard Naruto walked up to him with a commanding look on his face. _"From Sauron's memories these orcs will only follow a strong leader." _Naruto thought before fixing an unnerving glare on the orc in front of him. "The nearest training room, WHERE!?" He asked with a deadly edge in his voice that promised pain if the orc said something stupid.

The orc's eyes widened upon staring into the eyes of hell itself, with a shaky tone the orc answered. "T-that way m-my lord!" Naruto nodded once before heading for the direction the brown skinned creature had pointed. As he left, the orc let out a trembling breath before getting back to work. Naruto gave a small smile when he entered a large room, several training dummies littered the interior, begging to be used. The young lord's hands ignited with bright red flames. The training room was filled with the smell of burning wood and the sound of low chuckles.

About two hours later

Gnarl sighed once more as he looked into another empty room. "Where did he run off to?" he asked himself out loud. Gnarl continued his way down the long hallway before noticing one of the doors to the training room was….demolished. Scorch marks, frost patches, and several sparks jumped around it. _"Hmmm, I bet a dragon's heart that he is in there." _Gnarl thought before stepping through the threshold. His eyes widened at seeing the state of the training room, several of the dummies were on fire, others were frozen, and several others were in pieces.

Naruto stood in the middle of the carnage, his left hand was covered in ice, his right was surrounded by lightning, and steam was coming out of his mouth. The young lord was breathing hard as he observed the destruction he had wrought, before his eyes landed on Gnarl who had a flabbergasted expression on his face. Naruto shook his hands and the magic dispersed before he stood up straight and composed himself.

"Sorry about the training room, Gnarl-sensei." Gnarl looked around once more, his mouth slightly open. _"He learned all the spells I gave him, in under two hours!?" _He thought in utter surprise. "Uh…hmmm come with me, it's time for your midday training master!" Gnarl said shaking out of his stupor. Naruto followed the old advisor until they entered a room with racks of weapons all over the walls, every weapon you could think of! In the center going through some katas was the Witch King of Angmar.

"**Welcome, young lord, we will start your torture immediately." **He said in his dark voice. Naruto instead of questioning the Nazgul's choice of words stepped in front of him. **"I will not follow a weakling into battle. I shall train you in all the styles there is to offer, lastly being the way of the Nazgul." **The wring wraith approached Naruto before punching him in the stomach with an armored gauntlet. Naruto gasped as all the air left his lungs before noticing a bunch of strange symbols glow on his clothing before disappearing.

The young warrior fell to his knees, suddenly feeling A LOT heavier **"Weight seals. More weight will be added per day, now rise and fight!" **The Witch King yelled before bringing his blade downwards. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way before grabbing a nearby sword from one of the racks. Today was going to be a long day.

After heavily sparring, the Witch King gave an exercise schedule to Naruto telling him to follow it to the letter, each day adding a bit more to it. Gnarl watched from the sidelines as his master absorbed the knowledge of combat like a sponge. It amazed him how fast he had learned! At this rate they could teach him everything twice! Naruto stood in the middle of the dojo, slightly bleeding from cuts he had all over his body yet he still had a look of determination on his face. **"Enough. You have pleased me…for today. Now go."** Naruto gave a low bow before exiting the room with Gnarl. "I think he likes you." Gnarl stated with a small smile. Naruto shot him a disbelieving look. "And what makes you say that Gnarl-sensei?" Naruto asked. Gnarl stroked his beard. "Well he didn't kill you, so that's a start."

**Authors note: Ok I wanted to make this one longer but a very important part of Naruto's training is coming. Also I have opened a poll, should Naruto have a queen, no harem though. Next chapter will be more training with a certain lich and fox! **


	6. Chapter 5: The way of Death

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait dudes, stuff came up; ANYWAY here is the next chapter! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, World of Warcraft, The Overlord, or Lord of the Rings.**

Naruto looked around warily as he and Gnarl descended a flight of stairs. The atmosphere got darker the farther they walked. Gnarl seemed to embrace the creepy atmosphere with a smile on his wrinkled face. They kept walking until they came upon a large black iron door. Gnarl pulled out a large ring of keys before going through them, muttering a curse when one didn't fit.

When he finally found the correct key, Gnarl gave a low chuckle of triumph before opening the large door, allowing a large cloud of green mist to exit the threshold. Naruto's nose was assaulted by the pungent odor of death and his nose scrunched up to express his discomfort. Gnarl gave him a mirthful look. "Don't worry master, you'll get used to it….after a couple months." He added the last part under his breath. As the duo walked into the room, Naruto looked around with a mix of curiosity and excitement. All over the room, men in long, billowing, black cloaks worked over alchemy labs, their faces shrouded by a black hood.

"For now you won't be training with Kel'Thuzad, I sent him on a mission that will take an unknown amount of time." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "So who is going to train me?" He asked. Gnarl chuckled before pointing ahead of them. Naruto looked to where the ancient advisor was pointing before his eyes widened. In front of him was a large stage, on it was an equally large work station filled with beakers and other such containers filled to the brim with sickly looking liquids.

Toiling away with his back to them was a man, he wore a large black trench coat, atop his head was a wide brimmed hat, Gnarl cleared his throat loudly, the man turned to show he was wearing a wide bird mask, his eyes hidden by reflective glass, he resembled the plague doctors of old. "Hello young master." He replied in a smooth tone that seemed the opposite of his appearance.

Naruto bowed, "What should I call you?" Naruto asked. The man brought a hand to his mask in a thinking pose. "I am the Apothecary, but you can just call me Doc. Shall we get started? Follow me!" he said in an excited tone. Naruto looked at Gnarl with a questioning gaze; the old minion gave a small smile before shooing off the young lord.

Naruto quickly caught up to the man that would be teaching him the ways of death. "First and foremost I will teach you the art of making poisons and plagues!" Naruto grinned at the thought. "What am I going to learn first?" He asked his tone laced with excitement. Doc kept walking until they reached a rusty door. As he opened it he spoke. "Before we begin we must get rid of the largest setback in my line of work." Naruto's eyes grew wide, there in the middle of the room, strapped to a chair was one of his Chunin attackers, gagged and blindfolded "One's humanity." Doc finished darkly.

Naruto quickly regained his composure. "What must I do?" he asked his tone cold. Without saying a word Doc reached into his coat and produced a small syringe, filled with dark green liquid. Naruto took the needle carefully and approached his assailant. Doc removed the man's blind fold and gag before punching him in the face to wake him up. The man snapped awake his eyes darting around the room fearfully, before they landed on the two in front of him. "W-where am I?" the man yelled while visibly shaking.

Naruto walked over to him before placing the needle to the man's neck. "What is that?! W-what are y-you doing?" he asked, his voice trembling. Naruto jammed the needle into the man's neck before taking a step back. Almost immediately the man screamed in pain his body convulsing violently, his eyes rolling back into his skull, blood started to leak from his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. His skin rotted in front of Naruto's eyes, green bile spilled from his mouth.

Soon his screams of pain gave way to strangled roars, as the man's nails grew into claws and his teeth became sharp and rotted. Naruto looked to the floor in shame, he was still somewhat human. His head was forcefully grabbed and lifted, Doc hissed in his ear. "LOOK! This is what we are, what YOU are, accept it, embrace it!" letting go of the young lord, Naruto fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as if he was crying.

A low chuckle was heard before the young man burst into an insane fit of laughter, his eyes wide as the last bit of his humanity left him. Doc looked on with a grin behind his mask; sanity was for the weak anyways. "All right enough of that, I will have a novice come in here and clean up this mess, now come we have much to do." Naruto calmed down and followed the Apothecary out of the room.

Gnarl came back to relieve his master only to find the young boy grinning as he mixed several chemicals over a table, his demonic eyes gleaming with joy as he created liquid death. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Gnarl asked sarcastically. "Oh I had a wonderful time Gnarl-sensei!" Naruto replied with a glint in his eyes that Gnarl was delighted to see; after all it was much more fun to have an insane leader than a sane one. As they left Naruto gave a hearty wave goodbye to the alchemist in the room.

As Naruto settled down to sleep he remembered that the Kyuubi had wanted to see him after he had met his trainers. As the young lord entered his mindscape he ran to the fox's cage. Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's eagerness. **"Ah, didn't think you would show up." **Kyuubi said with clear sarcasm. Naruto fixed an annoyed glare on the giant fox. "Well what are you going to teach me first?!" the white haired boy asked with joy at the thought of more training.

The fox smirked. **"Actually before we begin I have a gift for you." **Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a puzzled expression. "What?" the fox grinned as a black hole opened up and a blonde man with black chains ascended out slowly. The man looked up, black bags under his eyes; he had clearly seen things that no one should see. As he saw his only son Minato's eyes widened. "N-Naruto?"

"**Kit, let me introduce the man that ruined your life, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage."**

Naruto's eyes widened before a feral grin stretched across his face.

**Authors note: AAAAND done, hope you like it, anyways the polls are still open**

**Fu: 2**

**Hinata: 1**

**Shizune: 1**

**The rest are zero vote and think carefully, each person will drastically change the future of the story, no pressure.**


	7. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

**Authors note: All right guys we are going to see what Naruto does when confronted with the man who damned him to a life of pain. MWHAHAHAHA-"cough" I mean let's find out shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Overlord, Lord of the Rings, and World of Warcraft.**

Minato looked at his only son; sadness flooded his eyes as he took in Naruto's appearance. Naruto let his evil grin drop as he approached the Yondaime. "I have a few questions that have been bugging me for a while now." He said icily before reaching up and rapping his hands around the black chains that subdued the Kage pulling the blonde man into his face. "WHY ME, YOU BIG BLONDE PRICK?! Did you think that since I'm an orphan that it would be OKAY to seal a giant fox into my stomach?!" The white haired boy yelled in fury.

Minato looked down, an unreadable look in his eyes. "You weren't an orphan." Naruto seemed to grow livid, his teeth bared and his eyes glowed with unholy energy. "So you ripped me away from my family, WHO WERE THEY?" Naruto growled out in anger. Minato looked up into the young lords eyes. "I could never do that to another family." Naruto's eyes widened. Minato let out a small chuckle. "Hello sochi." A loud "WHAP" sounded through the room; Minato recoiled back from shock and pain, before Naruto continued his assault on his father's face.

The punishment continued no one new for how long, before several glowing chains rapped around Naruto's body and a hostile female voice called from behind him, anger evident in her voice. "Let go of my husband, or else!" Naruto smirked before slowly looking over his shoulder fixing the woman with a cold demonic glare. "Or else what…MOTHER?"

The woman in question had long blood red hair, and she was dressed in a black kimono. Kushina's eyes widened before she brought a hand to her mouth upon realizing just who she had subdued with her chakra chains. "Na-Naruto?" she asked hesitantly. Before her face took on a look of confusion "Why are you doing this, why harm your father?" she demanded.

Naruto fixed a cold look on the blonde Kage before he muttered a short phrase under his breath. The room dissolved around them before Minato and Kushina were assaulted by their son's memories. When the spell wore off, the red haired woman fell to her knees sobbing openly; Minato looked to the ground in shame.

"There's your answer," Naruto ground out coldly. Kushina looked at her husband. "You told me he would be treated as a hero, not a monster!" she yelled before more tears escaped her eyes. Minato after shaking out of his shame filled stupor fixed his son with a glare. "What are your plans for Konoha?" Naruto sneered in amusement. "Even after all that you still care more about that damned village. My plans were never personal; I planned to bring the world under one banner even if it meant destroying the ones who opposed me, now though, I think a certain leaf needs to be burned." Naruto finished with a crooked grin.

Minato slowly stood clutching two kunai in his hands. "I can't let that happen, Naruto, even if it means killing my own son." Kushina looked on in horror. Naruto had a triumphant grin on his face. "I was hoping you'd say that you naïve bastard!" Minato threw one of his kunai before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Naruto quickly turned around and smashed an energy covered fist into his father's chin. Minato flew back before righting himself.

The white haired boy chuckled before a black blade formed in his hands. "Come finish what you started, Hokage-sama." Naruto beckoned in a mocking tone. Minato scowled before charging at his son. Their blades clashed, bright blue eyes staring into demonic black ones. Naruto jerked his blade to the right making his father loose his grip on the kunai in his hands. Naruto quickly spun around and caught his father's arm with his blade effectively severing it at the elbow.

Minato yelled in pain before falling to his knees. "Give my regards to Shinigami-san will you oh dearest father?" The blonde Kage glared at his son. "You will fail, Naruto, the world will not stand by while a tyrant rules." Naruto gave a hallow laugh before plunging his blade into his father's chest. The man burst into a cloud of golden dust. Naruto slowly approached his mother who had her head in her hands while her body was racked with sobs.

The white haired boy knelt beside her before whispering in her ear. "I don't blame you for what happened in my life Kaa-chan." He said warmly before kissing her gently on the fore head. The woman smiled happily before she too disappeared, in a cloud of red dust. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi, before scowling at the fox. _"Worst gift ever."_

Kyuubi gave a low whistle. **"Man! That was some family reunion huh?" **Naruto gave him a bitter grin before getting down to the business he had come here for, training.

After that, Naruto's training went smoothly for the next couple years. Kel'Thuzad had come back from his mission, and Naruto was finally on the last stages of his training. Numerous spells and fighting styles were under his belt. He had gained respect from his current forces. Gnarl had taken up the task of finding a new home. Naruto was well under his way to becoming a great King.

Naruto stood over a table, maps and scrolls spread about atop of it. The still young king was now taller, his body was shrouded in a black cloak, and his head was the only thing visible, showing the frustrated look on his face. Naruto shuffled through some more maps before the creaking of a door was heard and Gnarl hobbled in. "Still no luck master?" he said in a cheeky tone. Naruto had taken it upon himself to find a new home for his growing forces; they couldn't stay in the Forest of Death forever.

He gave a loud groan before shoving some of the maps of his desk half heartily. Something caught his eye. Picking up the old parchment, Naruto grinned happily before laughing. Gnarl looked at the old map before he too smiled. There on the old map was an island, an island surrounded…by whirlpools.

**Authors note: Ok here we go the next chapter is where the potential love interest is introduced so I will leave the polls open for a little bit longer. **

**Hinata: 4**

**Fu: 3**

**Yugito: 3**

**Anko: 2**

**Shizune: 1**

**No one: 1**

**Also about Naruto's apparent forgiveness towards his mother, Naruto has the soul of the Overlord bound to him, so he can still feel compassion, hence why there is even going to be romance In here.**


	8. Chapter 7: Hello Hello

**Authors note: Ok so a couple things; Minato was weak last chapter because that was just a fraction of his soul, only a fraction of his power. Naruto would have gotten destroyed five times over if that was a real fight; my Naruto isn't going to be godly overnight, it will take time. Also about the female choices, I chose the women I could work with, the ones I could corrupt the easiest, so sorry if you wanted another pairing that wasn't in the polls, maybe in a different story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Lord of the Rings, The Overlord, or World of Warcraft.**

The torch lit corridors were flooded with the sound of movement as Naruto's forces packed up everything in the base. Minions ran around the ankles of scowling orcs who had their hands full. Several wagons were being loaded at the cave mouth. A group of orcs laughed around a fire, several crates sitting around them, before they all jumped as one of their commanding officers appeared out of nowhere.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSES! Our master wants these wagons loaded by sunrise!" The orcs quickly scrambled back to work. Unknown to them a certain purple haired snake mistress watched with wide eyes before disappearing in a shunshin. Back inside the cave Naruto was giving orders and overlooking everything, making sure they didn't miss anything that was needed. Doc was downstairs packing up his alchemy supplies, Gnarl and the minions packed up the library, and the orcs got everything else.

When the first rays of sunlight broke through the canopy, all the wagons were loaded and ready to depart. Naruto stood in front of his meager force, his hood shadowing his features. They all wore large cloaks so to not raise suspicion. Naruto's eye twitched before he let out a small sigh. Not three seconds later, the Sandaime Hokage and a squad of ANBU were standing in front of his wagons.

The small army tensed, and the orcs gave low growls. Naruto raised his hand silencing them, before looking at the fully armored Kage. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the old man spoke with a tone as sharp as a blade. Naruto smirked under his hood. "Ah, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me, old man." Naruto stated before throwing off his hood showing his unusual features.

The old monkey let out a gasp. "Is that you Naruto?" he asked in surprise and barely contained hope. Naruto gave him a small smile. "Believe it." The old man's eyes began to mist before he shook his head. "What are you doing Naruto, and who are these people?" Naruto didn't answer, his face taking on a more regal look. "I and my men would like to leave Fire country, peacefully if at all possible."

The third's face took on a look of confusion, he was about to protest but something told him it wouldn't be the last time he saw his surrogate grandson. Plus he couldn't really stop Naruto; he was by all rights and purposes a civilian, one that was supposed to be dead no less. Hiruzen ran a hand down his weathered face, before giving his ANBU an almost unnoticeable hand signal.

They seemed hesitant but a quick glare from their village leader made them part for the small crowd. Naruto gave the old Sarutobi a small smile before throwing his hood back on and walking with his soldiers deeper into the forest away from Konoha.

A couple days later Naruto stood outside a large tent, Gnarl stood in front of him. "Take the soldiers to Whirlpool, begin construction." Gnarl looked up at his master in confusion, before he let out a small chuckle. "The old Overlord was the same way; he couldn't stay away from the idea of a new adventure." Naruto smiled down at his sensei, he had spent most of his life in a village that despised him, and the rest of it in a dark cave, he was curious about the world.

"I will be there in a couple months; I'm just going to get a good look at my new playground." Gnarl nodded in understanding. Naruto gathered the essentials before he threw on his hood and headed out into the world.

**Border near Takigakure**

Naruto walked through the forests at a sedated pace, looking around with curiosity. He knew he was being watched, a feeling of weariness and suspicion coated the air around him, and the smell of blood entered his nose. Naruto sighed as he casually caught a kunai that was aimed at his head. "You are you?" a distinctly female voice echoed around him.

"Isn't it customary to give your name first before you ask for someone else's?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. The forest grew silent as three Jounin wearing Taki headbands landed in front of the young king. "You there, stranger-san, we are looking for a traitor, she has mint green hair, tan skin, she's possibly wounded. Have you seen her?" one of them asked. Naruto looked around the forest with mirth in his eyes. "No, can't say I have." One of the more irritable Jounin scowled towards him. "LIAR, he probably knows were the demon is hiding!" he yelled in an accusing tone. Naruto regarded them with a bit more curiosity.

Everyone tensed when a barely audible pain filled grunt came from the left of the clearing. Before the Jounin had a chance to react Naruto was in front of them performing a high kick to the nearest Jounins face. The Jounin gave a surprised grunt before falling backwards. One of them pulled out a katana before charging Naruto, the other jumped away before performing hand signs.

The white haired boy weaved around the slashes with ease, noticing that they seemed exhausted. The Jounin flipped out of the way. **"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!"** Naruto jumped around in a display of skill as the fire balls flew around him. "So you want to turn up the heat huh? Ok." Steam started to flow out of the boy's mouth; he took in a large gulp of air before releasing a large stream of fire at his enemies.

A loud scream of pain was heard as one Jounin was engulfed in flame. The other jumped out of the way, his eyes wide with disbelief_. "H-He didn't even use hand signs!"_ The Jounin backed up in fear before fleeing. Naruto gave a sinister grin to the last one in the clearing. The Taki ninja wiped away the blood that smeared over his mouth. "Then there was one. HEHEHEH" Naruto's eyes flashed with red energy as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of the startled man.

Picking him up by his throat, the soon to be king glared into the Ninja's eyes before he twitched his wrist, a loud crack echoed around the clearing. Dropping the body Naruto turned his attention to the trees around him. "You can come on out now. I hope you don't mind the mess." The sound of feet touching the ground was heard behind him. Naruto turned and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Hello, my name's Fu."

**A/N: All right polls are officially closed, and with the way this story is heading it's going to be a lot longer than I anticipated….YAY! Also the other day I had my first Miso Ramen, with the fishcake and everything! It was delicious!**


	9. Chapter 8: Adventure

**A/N: Ok Fu is going to be the main pairing! Now I have a couple ideas that I'm going to try. Stay with me here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the famous things that are in here.**

"Hello, my name's Fu." Naruto quickly recomposed himself, in front of him was a girl no older than himself, she had short mint green hair, her skin had the look of caramel, and she wore loose white shinobi gear. Naruto quickly took notice of the large gash in her side, her whole left arm trying to staunch the blood flow.

Fu took a step forward before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Naruto caught her gently before she could hit the ground. Eyeing his surroundings warily, Naruto gathered up the green haired girl bridal style before leaping into the trees.

**A couple hours later**

Naruto stared into the fire of his campsite; Fu lay motionless on the other side, a blanket over her form. The white haired boy wasn't all that good with medical things, so he wrapped up her wound and hoped the demon inside of her would do the rest. He had identified her as a Jinchuuriki from the sickly green chakra that was repairing her wound slowly.

The green haired girl stirred in her sleep, she winced in pain every now and then. He had no idea why he hadn't left her there. Perhaps he felt understanding; understanding of what she had to go through. Naruto shook his head, before he began packing up the campsite. She would be safe here; when she awoke he would be long gone.

As Naruto slowly passed Fu's sleeping form he let out a quiet curse as a hand softly grabbed his pant leg. Naruto glanced down to see the green haired girls copper colored eyes staring into him. She slowly got up wincing a little bit from her sore side. She stared into his evil eyes unflinching. "Take me with you." Naruto shook his head. "To dangerous, plus you would only get in my way." He stated with brutal honesty.

Fu shook her head. "You saved my life; I need to repay the dept. I've got nowhere else to go." She said the last part softly. Naruto gave a sigh seeing a stubborn look in the young girl's eyes. Naruto let a small smile creep up onto his face. _"This trip got a whole lot more interesting." _ Naruto turned around and began to head into the forests, his new companion beside him asking him question after question.

As the duo walked they conversed and learned a bit about each other. Naruto learned that Fu had left her village, and that she had a thing for bugs. Fu learned that Naruto LOVED chaos, yet when the time came he could be cold and calculating. Both left out some of the details, mostly Naruto though. Naruto realized he kind of liked having a companion that wasn't a war mongering monster.

A couple months past and Naruto had explored to his heart's desire. Fu still followed him and in fact decided to stay even when her oath had been fulfilled. They walked through the misty marshes, Naruto had decided he had stayed away from his new home long enough and began his march towards wave country.

The duo came to an old rickety dock, the wood rotting with age. An elderly man sat in a boat, lantern lighting up the mist around him. Naruto gave the man enough money for their passage. Nothing was said as the man slowly rowed them across the calm water. Naruto noticed that the man became more nervous as they approached their destination.

The mist thickened as they reached the opposite dock. Getting off, Naruto gave the ferryman a quick nod of thanks. Fu gave the man a small smile. As they walked, rain had started to pour, slowly picking up pace as time passed. "We should look for shelter in a nearby village." Fu suggested from under her dark brown cloak.

Naruto nodded silently. After walking for a mile they came upon a small village. Naruto looked around, his expression unreadable; the village was stricken by poverty. Children sat alone in the soaked streets, thugs patrolled the alleyways. Fu's eyes misted, her face filled with grief. She stopped when she felt someone tugging on her cloak.

She turned around to see a small, malnourished boy, his face covered in grime. He held out his hands weakly. Fu gave a gentle smile before kneeling in front of the boy. Reaching into her cloak she produced several small rations. The boy's face brightened at the sight of so much food.

The boy threw his skinny arms around Fu, a sob of happiness left his dry lips. Naruto watched, his eyes scanned for the reason of these peoples suffering. His dream was to bring the world under one banner, and to destroy all who stood in his way, without mercy. Fu stood as the boy raced off to feed his family. As they continued Naruto spotted a nicer looking house, it was at least two stories high.

The rain poured down on them, the water sliding off the material of their cloaks. The white haired king rapped on the door and waited. The door opened slowly to reveal a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a fairly normal kimono. "How may I help you?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"My companion and I require shelter for the night." The woman blinked at his straightforwardness before she gave a small smile. "Please, come in stranger-san." She stepped aside to allow the duo entry. Fu took off her cloak and hung it up on a nearby rack; she gave a smile towards the woman, happy that she was finally out of the rain.

Naruto moved to pay her but the young woman shook her head before making her way into the kitchen to make some tea. Naruto decided to keep his cloak on, no need to scare the host. As they sat down on the couch the woman came back with a tray, several cups of steaming tea upon it.

The duo took the warm drinks with a small "thank you." "My name is Tsunami, what brings you two this way?" the now identified Tsunami asked curiously. Naruto took a sip of tea. "This is Fu and I am Naruto, we have been traveling for a long while, we are just heading home." Naruto replied smoothly.

"Tsunami-san." The woman focused on Fu. "Why is the village in such poor condition?" Naruto paid close attention. The brunette looked down, sadness evident on her face.

"Gato."

**A/N: That's right, we are in wave! Guess what that means! I really liked this chapter for some reason. Also don't expect love at first sight, it will develop in time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Blood

**A/N: Ok I swear I'm going to do my best to try and make this one longer, also, please review, I love reading your guy's thoughts on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable things in this!**

Tsunami explained the situation to the two Jinchuuriki. How the bridge her father was building would save the country, how he had gone out to find ninja bodyguards, and also the death of Kaiza. By the end of the tale Fu looked like she was ready to hunt down this tyrant, Naruto looked calmer but if you looked closely you could see his fingers clench slightly, a small spark flying from each twitch.

The trio continued to talk until evening. Fu was in the middle of one of her traveling tales. "And then he grabbed the bandit and-" the door swung open and several people came in. "Tsunami-chan! I'm home and I brought some super awesome ninja with me!" Fu jumped up from her sitting position, Naruto calmly looked at the strange group of people as they entered the room.

An elderly man wearing peasant clothes with a straw hat on his head was in front of the group, next was a masked man with silver hair, he seemed to be injured, three children about Naruto's age came in next, a brooding black haired boy, a pink haired girl, and a boy with a fake smile.

Tsunami got up and hugged the old man "Father!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed in suspicion when he saw the duo on the couch. "Tazuna-san, who are they?" the pink haired girl asked curiously. Tazuna, just noticing them, gave a questioning look to his daughter who smiled. "That's Fu and Naruto; they will be staying with us for a while." Kakashi's eye widened when he heard Naruto's name before quickly composing himself.

The week from there on out was filled with a certain tenseness, Sasuke would send glares at them every now and then, Sakura fawned over Sasuke, and Sai kept sending strange looks towards Naruto when he thought the white haired boy wasn't looking. To escape this Naruto and Fu would leave regularly to train out in the forests. During the week, Naruto and Fu met Tsunami's son Inari.

The boy sulked and brooded constantly, he was almost as bad as the Uchiha! When the evenings came, the group of shinobi would converse and from this Naruto pulled the details he needed, Zabuza, false hunter nin, and so on. When the end of the week did come Naruto was at the end of his patience, he would need to kill something…soon.

Naruto awoke to a silent house; he did a quick chakra scan, _"Tsunami, Inari, Fu…" His_ eyes snapped open when he felt twelve more unknown signatures approaching the house. Two approached the house while the other ten stayed hidden. Naruto got up threw on his cloak and headed down stairs at a sedated pace.

He came into the kitchen to see Tsunami cooking over the stove, unaware of the danger that was fast approaching. Naruto walked to where he was facing seven feet away from the door. Tsunami gave him a curious glance before she screamed as the door was cut down.

Two men carrying katanas rushed inside stopping when they saw Naruto. "Tsunami-san, could you please go into the other room and tell Fu-chan to stay put? And sorry about the mess." Naruto said as if he was talking about petty affairs. The men sneered at him before charging the cloaked lord. Naruto gave a quick kick to the midsection to the bare chested one, sending him flying back out the door. Naruto quickly dodged a slash and picked up the other man by the throat.

Naruto scoffed at their weakness before throwing this man as well outside. The white haired boy walked out slowly, the wind making his cloak move slightly. The ten other signatures did not move. Naruto threw off his cloak, showing the black studded leather armor that protected his body.

The two goons seemed to shiver slightly as Naruto's demonic gaze landed on them, a cruel smile played at his lips. The men came back to their senses and charged Naruto. They slashed wildly, barely any skill used in their chaotic strikes. They both went for an overhead slash, bringing their blades down with all their strength.

They gasped as the blades were stopped, wedged in between Naruto's fingers. The white haired boy smirked before bringing the blades closer to his face. "These are some nice blades." He said appraisingly, ignoring the fact that two grown men were pressing all of their weight into the swords. Naruto's hand began to glow with heat, the swords becoming soft until they were just puddles of liquid steel.

The two goons stumbled back in fear before trying to flee for their lives. Naruto grinned; he loved it when they ran. The two thugs were cut down by a kunai in each of their throats. Naruto frowned as ten men wearing blank masks surrounded him, the symbol for ROOT on them. The one that was in front of him spoke with a tone that was void of emotion.

"By order of Danzo-sama and the council of Konoha, you are ordered to come back and serve under the ROOT program. Failure to comply will result in death." Naruto smirked at him, his fangs poking out from his upper lip; his hands began crackling with electricity, before his hand shot out and a long rope of lighting rapped around the ROOT ninja, incinerating him in seconds.

"Offer declined." The last nine charged intent on ending the young lord's life. Naruto gave a fanged grin before he too ran into his enemies.

Tsunami covered Inari's ears as soul shattering screams of pain where heard from outside, the smell of blood and burnt flesh filled the air around them. Fu crouched beside them, her eyes focused on the door, ready for an enemy to come rushing through. After a while the screams stopped and not a second later did Naruto come through the door, his black cloak in his hand.

He looked completely fine. Naruto turned his gaze to Fu. "Come on lets go see what those Konoha-bakas got themselves into." He turned his unnerving stare on Tsunami. "Several of my…associates will guard the house while we are gone." Before the poor woman could ask a question they were out the door.

Fu looked around in surprise. No bodies where present, just the heavy stench of death. Fu shrugged, they were probably burnt to ash. As they left the clearing they didn't notice the glowing blue eyes in the shadows that watched the house like a hawk.

They soon made it to the mist covered bridge, the sound of fighting coming from inside the fog. The mist slowly dissipated showing the battle that was happening on the bridge. The false hunter-nin lay dead in a puddle of his blood, Zabuza kneeling beside him, weapons of various types sticking from his back was also dead, Sakura was protecting Tazuna, Sasuke and Sai were unconscious, and Kakashi stood weakly, holding a bloody arm.

Around them were the bodies of several thugs, the rest stood on the other side of the bridge, roaring with their weapons raised. Naruto gave a smile at the thought of more bloodshed. Fu went to check on the wounded Konoha-nin. Naruto walked up beside Kakashi. "You might want to sit this one out Scarecrow." Kakashi fell on his backside from exhaustion, before covering his Sharingan eye.

Naruto approached the angry mob of goons before giving them a quick glance over. "Twenty? Looks like this bridge is going to get a new paint job." He muttered under his breath, excitement in his eyes. Naruto's right hand was enveloped by a dark purple mist before a black, long sword materialized in his hands. Its metal did not reflect light and the sword screamed death.

The white haired boy took up a stance that no-one recognized. His left arm outstretched as if he was reaching for something, his blade was horizontal, the tip facing towards his enemies. What his prey didn't realize was that this was the stance of the Naz'gul.

The goons charged, waving their random weapons with as much skill as a three year old. Naruto flew through the thugs like water did around rocks, body parts flew in his wake, heads, arms, and the occasional leg here and there. Naruto let out an insane laugh, his voice was twisted with the influence of black magic, giving his voice the echo of a wraith.

Blood poured like rain, washing over the bridge. The people who were watching the massacre were as green as Fu's hair, having never seen such a grisly sight. Naruto finally settled down, enough to notice one of the bodies near his feet trembling. Lifting the corpse Naruto scowled at the poor excuse of a man who was at his feet, begging for life. "Gato." He ground out the name as if it was poison.

He lifted the midget with his blood covered hand, carrying him non to gently back to the end of the bridge. Naruto threw the business man on the ground, before slicing his leg open with his black blade. Naruto gave a mock friendly smile. "Now don't go anywhere, I know exactly where to put you when I'm finished up here" Gato gave a small whimper before passing out.

Naruto walked out back to the middle of the bridge, he approached the bodies of Zabuza and the Hnter nin, kneeling beside them he produced a large scroll. Naruto removed the weapons from Zabuza as carefully as he could before sealing both bodies in the scroll. "I have special plans for you and your friend Demon of the bloody mist." Naruto whispered to himself.

Fu watched with muted horror as the goons Naruto had killed slowly got up, their eyes glowed a pale blue. Naruto didn't seem to notice. Fu looked towards her psychopathic comrade with worry. She had seen Naruto's brutal way of combat before, but she didn't know it could go so far. Chomei, the seven tailed beetle vibrated with barely contained awe, that rubbed off on her host.

Despite his bloodthirsty tendencies Naruto was powerful. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he turned his black eyes on her.

She didn't know what this new feeling was, it built up in her chest, a certain warmth radiating from her gut, she didn't know, but she liked it.

**A/N: Done! Sorry about the wait, I got side tracked with other things. As soon as I'm finished with this story I have several other ideas that I will be addressing, don't worry though. I won't rush the rest of the chapters.**

**BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Return

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, a couple things came up, the reason for the last chapter lacking details is because Naruto was there for one reason; I didn't want to spend too much time in wave. Anyway on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome things.**

Naruto observed the thick mists that surrounded the dingy barge he and Fu were currently on. Most of the ship captains refused to go near whirlpool, saying it was cursed, or the waters were too treacherous. Eventually they found an old man, with an even older boat, claiming that he would take them, for the right price. The white haired young man had to pay the old man a rather large sum, but money is a trivial thing compared to Naruto's ambitions.

Naruto turned slightly when he heard retching behind him. Fu was not taking too well to being on a ship, and was miserable. Not too long after leaving the docks, Fu had turned as green as her hair, and promptly lost her lunch over the railings of the rusty ferry. Naruto looked back into the thick mists and as his mind wandered he thought back on what happened in Wave country.

**Flashback**

Naruto looked at the carnage the he had wrought as if he was judging the work of an artist, before he got up and made his way back to the other side of the bridge. Something caught his eye, among all the weapons on the bridge this one stood out the most. A large executioner's blade, Kubikiribocho. Naruto smiled, before placing the large blade into another scroll.

Fu shook her head and fought the blush that made its way onto her cheeks. Tazuna looked at the bridge in horror; Kakashi turned his head, a sad look in his lone eye, Sakura had passed out as soon as the massacre started. "Don't worry about the mess; I'll have it cleaned by morning." Naruto said in reply to Tazuna's look.

The whiskered boy walked over to the prone form of Gato, before hoisting him up by one leg and making his way back to the village. Kakashi stayed behind to keep an eye on his students while Tazuna and Fu followed Naruto. The white haired boy strode into the middle of the village; no one was out at this hour, so the streets were empty. "People of Wave, I have defeated Gato and I hold his broken body in my hand!" Naruto raised Gato up like a trophy, yet the village stayed silent. Tazuna looked over the village before cupping his hands around his mouth. "He speaks the truth, the village is saved!" this time a door opened, and soon enough the whole village was out of their homes cheering.

People shouted for him to be executed immediately, some even suggested torture. Naruto personally liked the latter but he had places to be and people to kill so he would have to make this quick. By this time Gato had awoken from the noise and was looking around fearfully. "I demand a fair trial!" he shouted in a vain attempt to live a little bit longer.

Naruto sneered before forcing the short man on his knees. "Fine." The villagers looked at him in shock; Gato looked relieved, before he saw the evil glint in the white haired boy's eyes. "I am the judge." Gato's eyes widened "The jury." Naruto unsealed Kubikiribocho and raised the blade with a steady hand "And the executioner." Before Gato even had time to contemplate his words Naruto brought down the zanbatou and removed Gato's miserable head from his shoulders.

The crowd cheered loudly, enjoying the feeling of freedom. The celebration started immediately and lasted several days, Gato's head was stuck on the end of a pike, and his wealth was liberated and given to the people of Wave. On the first night Naruto snuck off, away from the party and kept his word, "cleaning" the bridge.

The next day it was spotless, of blood, weapons, and bodies. Tazuna had asked him where he had disposed of the corpses. Naruto had smiled, but didn't answer, what Tazuna didn't know was that the men that Naruto had killed, weren't exactly dead anymore. After they had risen the young lord had ordered them to go to Whirlpool before him and join the main forces.

**Flashback end  
**

Now he and Fu were on their way to Whirlpool. Naruto shifted nervously at the thought of the green haired girl. He never told her about his "Family" he hoped she wouldn't react violently to the sight of his small army. They were sort of unnatural, but so were they. Naruto sighed and ran a hand down his face. He would cross that bridge when they got there.

"LAND HO" Naruto perked up and peered intently into the thick mists that surrounded the dingy vessel, looking for any view he could get of his new home. He could make out a large land mass. The mist began to clear and Naruto finally got a look at his soon to be Kingdom. The island was huge; it could almost be considered a continent. The left side of the island was covered in snow; large storm clouds swirled above, staying on that side of the island. The right side was yellow with dying grass, it had a flat looking terrain, and from here he could barely make out the silhouettes of metal buildings.

The middle was covered in lush forests; in its center a black tower loomed over all the trees. Naruto smiled _"Home sweet home."_ Fu looked at the island with wide eyes. This was her friend's home?! The tower was very intimidating. As the boat got near the shore the captain gave Naruto a look before holding out his hand. The white haired boy sighed again before throwing a sack of coins into the man's hand.

As the ship reached the beach Naruto jumped over the side, eager to see his mentors and to check out his new home, Fu was not far behind him. The ship was almost to the mists again before, **"SLAM" **a large rock flew over their heads and slammed into the ferry, sinking it. Naruto gave a feral grin before looking at the tree line. Several creatures in spiked black armor came rushing out to meet their invaders.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw just who was on their shores. The orcs roared and began cheering, their lord had returned. Fu looked at her companion in confusion, still weary of the strange war like creatures that were jumping around like excited children on front of her.

"_Is Naruto some one of importance?"_

**A/N: Sorry its short I didn't get to work on it as long as I wanted too, the next one will be out sooner, I promise. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Throne of Black Stone

**A/N: Ok so due to a recent review I will be trying to make my chapters more detailed. Sorry if you guys are disappointed in my writing skills. This is the longest story I've ever written. I usually focus on short stories. I will do my best to improve though!**

**Disclaimer: Own= 0%**

Naruto and Fu walked through the dense forest, flanked on all sides by heavily armed orcs. Fu still looked weary, not trusting the savage looking creatures. Naruto however seemed happy, a smile on his face as they trudged on through the thick foliage, the orcs carving a path with their blades. The green haired girl stayed close to Naruto, her body tense.

Naruto saw this and immediately tried to put her at ease. "Don't worry; they won't harm you as long as I tell them not too." This brought to Fu's mind her earlier thought, was Naruto some one important? "Naruto-kun?" said boy turned to look at her. "Who exactly ARE you here? A noble's son, or maybe a warlord's?" she asked curiously.

Inside Naruto's naval a certain fox snickered, **"Oh I have to see the look on her face when she finds out just what her potential love interest really is."** Kyuubi stated to himself with a grin. Naruto brought a hand to his chin, a thought full look on his face. _"I could tell her, but then there is a chance she wouldn't believe me, I could show her the army, but then she'd probably freak and go on a fear filled rampage…."_ Naruto continued to think until he smiled and snapped his fingers, signifying he had come up with something.

Naruto held up his fist, the orcs at the back shouted something in an unknown language, and the small group stopped. Naruto motioned for the green haired girl to stand in front of him. Fu, curious as ever, stood in front of the whiskered boy. Naruto brought his hand up and closed his eyes, gray energy formed around his hand, as he muttered something unintelligible.

He gently placed the energy covered hand onto Fu's head. Fu's eyes glazed over as the memories of her friend leaked into her mind. The orcs waited patiently for their master to finish, occupying themselves with trivial things, a pair even started to punch each other, seeing who had the strongest swing. Naruto finally retracted his hand.

Fu snapped back into reality, her brain processing everything she had seen. Her eye's widened and her mouth opened in shock. Chomei buzzed inside of her seal, the giant beetle was going crazy at seeing someone with so much power and potential literally standing in front of her vessel. "You're them, they're you?!" Fu sputtered. Naruto looked on in amusement, he was expecting….well not this.

"I am still myself, but I am heavily influenced by the souls that have bonded with me." Naruto said in an even tone, curious as to what her next move would be. Fu composed herself, before giving Naruto a reassuring smile. "Well, we are already friends, it would be heartless of me to just walk out know." Naruto smiled, happy that she didn't reject him. "Come on lets go see our new home."

After a few more minutes of walking through the dense jungle the group came to the base of the tower. A large black door was before them, two heavily armored undead soldiers were guarding the entrance. As they approached the guards without uttering a sound pushed the doors open. As they passed the orcs gave slight grunts of acknowledgment.

The two jinchuuriki looked around in amazement; the hall was large, lit by torches, and black banners hung above their heads. They came into a large room, at the end was a staircase of stone, leading to a large black throne; demonic skulls were carved into it. "AH! Master you have returned!" Naruto turned to his left and saw the small form of Gnarl hobble out of the shadows.

The old minion master had a smile on his face. "We've been expecting you, what with the newest….additions, heheh" Fu looked at the creature in both surprise and confusion. Naruto just grinned. "I see you've been busy." Naruto said appraisingly as he looked around the large room. "Oh yes, we got straight to work as soon as we got here! Follow me and I will inform you of the events that have taken place since your departure."

The orcs stayed behind as Gnarl led the duo into another room, this one was small and quiet. Several chairs surrounded a fire pit. "Please no interruptions master, I will answer all questions once I'm done telling my tale." The three sat down in the chairs provided. Gnarl cleared his throat.

**Flashback**

Gnarl watched with a small smile as his lord ventured deeper into the woods, out of sight. The old minion master sighed when he felt a presence behind him. "Get them moving; we need to reach the coast soon." The Witch King nodded silently before going off to complete his task. As the small army moved they stayed of the roads, sticking with the forests to avoid detection.

Of course the army was confused as to where there lord had ran off too. But they kept their inquiries to themselves. It took a couple days but they finally made it to the coast. Gnarl sighed as he looked over the endless horizon of water. Gnarl ran a hand down his face, they didn't have any boats. "DAMN!" he shouted angrily, before giving the evil eye to the soldiers that followed loyally under the banner of his lord.

"WELL? What the hell are you staring at?! Get to work you good for nothing sacks of dragon fodder!" The unnatural army scrambled off to gather wood, for it was obvious what the old minion master wanted, a ship, a large ship. Trees were torn down and made into planks and other such parts. It was slow going with what little supplies they had. More than once they had to send a couple of green minions to steel supplies from a nearby village.

Once the ship was finished they set sail for the lost country of Whirlpool. They sailed for a couple days through thick mists; Gnarl used what knowledge of the black arts he knew to keep them from sailing right into the mouth of one of the whirlpools. Once they hit land Gnarl took a landing party and searched the area.

Gnarl smiled showing his old crooked fangs.

"Boys…. We have work to do."

**Flashback end**

"We started construction as soon as we hit land, I do hope you like what I've done with the place." Gnarl asked hoping to receive approval from his master. Naruto smiled giving the room another look over, 'I love it!" Fu looked around with wide eyes, she still didn't know what was going on and she would be damned if she didn't get answers soon.

"Why don't you try out the throne milord?" Gnarl asked with a smirk. Naruto slowly climbed the steps, admiring the work that was done. As he reached the top he turned around and lowered himself onto the throne. "_This feels…right." _Naruto thought with grin, his eyes glowing with unholy magic. All in all he looked badass.

Fu looked up at her friend's new seating arrangement, this time she couldn't stop the bright red blush that crossed her cheeks.

Gnarl gave an evil smile. They could finally begin production of the grand army, and when that is done no one would be able to stand in their way.

**A/N: Sorry I had a bad case of writers block, all these other ideas keep popping into my head. I decided that I'm going to make a first page for each idea and if you guys like them I will continue them after this story is finished. Please review, I love to hear…errr….read your thoughts! Even the negative ones!**


	13. Chapter 12: Discussions

**A/N: I am ashamed… I have procrastinated too much, I'm truly sorry. Let's get back too it shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, LoTR, Overlord, or WoW.**

High in the skies above the island of Whirlpool, a blue eye watched the unholy creatures work intently. From inside the giant tower sat Naruto, controlling said eye, overseeing all the work that was being done. Orcs, undead, and minions alike ran around, building machines of death. The left side of the island was covered in snow, black storm clouds twisted in the sky, sustained by black magic.

The right side was barren, smoke rose into the sky, and the sounds of hammers banging against metal were heard. Under the island in the caverns below laid the spawning pits for the orcs and minions, after all every lord needs an army. The undead were produced on the left side of the island; Kel'Thuzad had found hundreds of gravesites and got to work immediately. As each day went by, Naruto's army grew in strength.

The white haired lord opened his eyes when he heard a slight rapping on his door. "Enter." He said loudly. The door opened to reveal a green minion, this one dressed in black, several short swords were strapped to his back. As he hobbled in, he took out a small scroll and offered it to his master. The whiskered king took it without question and began to read its contents.

Naruto raised a brow as he looked at his spy master, "Is this information correct, Sasu?" The minion nodded silently. Naruto smiled devilishly, "Then go gather the council, we have some exams to take." The scarred minion let out a chuckle before running out of the room to complete his task.

**An hour later**

The council room was silent as Naruto made his way to the other side of the table, taking his seat at the head, seated at the table was Doc, Gnarl, The witch king, Kel,Thuzad, and an Uruk'hai chieftain. Naruto looked at the creatures gathered at the table, noticing that two were missing_. "Now where are-"_ his thoughts were cut off as two hooded figures entered the room silently and sat down in the two remaining chairs. One was larger than the other with an enormous sword strapped to his back. Glowing blue eyes were the only features exposed by their hoods.

Naruto smirked, "How are you liking your new life or should I say afterlife, Zabuza, Haku?"

**Flashback, a couple days ago.**

Zabuza awoke with a start, breathing heavily. As he calmed down, his past memories came to him, and he looked down in sadness, before taking a look at the room he was in. Bloody surgical tools lay around the room, and rusty chains dangled from the ceiling. "So this is hell huh…thought it would be warmer." He said out loud, before his eyes caught something, on another table lay his surrogate daughter Haku.

"_NO! She was innocent, why is she here?!"_ he thought fearfully, he deserved this, not her.

"Do not worry, you're not in hell, well… I guess that depends on your point of view." Zabuza whirled around, his eyes meeting the black and red ones of someone he had never seen before. He was maybe fourteen or fifteen; a black cloak hid his form.

"I brought you two back to life because I'm in need of your skills." Zabuza's eyes widened, "So that means" His thoughts were cut off by a groan from the other side of the room. The brown haired swordsman was across the room in an instant, helping Haku up. "Uuuuh, Zabuza-sama?" the young girl asked as her vision began to clear.

Naruto made his way over to the two missing-nin, "Take it easy; undeath will take some time to get used to."

**Flashback end **

After that, the white haired man explained what he had done, at first they were skeptical at the thought of being undead, but after using some of the abilities that came with being a Death Knight, they had believed him. They gave their allegiance willingly, what they didn't know was that Naruto could bend their will at his command, but he would allow them the freedom of choosing who to follow….as long as it was him.

"Before I address the reason you are here, give your reports on our progress, and identify problems that need to be fixed."

The orc chieftain stood first, "The army grows my lord, soon we will have enough to lay siege to those that refuse your offer of piece, but resources are growing scarce, we will have to make for the mainland soon." Naruto nodded, he too had seen the growing lack of green on the right side of Whirlpool.

The Witch King stood next**, "Creating the fell beasts is a difficult process, but we have succeeded on more than one occasion, also there is the matter of bringing the other eight wraiths back into this world."** Naruto nodded once more as a brown minion wrote down what he needed to do.

Next up was Doc, "The production of the plague is going well, and soon we will even have a version that can be released into the air, it will be glorious!" Naruto smiled at the mad chemist's enthusiasm. Gnarl shook his head; he had nothing new to report.

"All right then, the reason I called for this meeting was to address our current standing in the world, I believe it is time to show ourselves, the annual chunin exams are being hosted by Konoha this year, we will enter these exams, and reveal the might of our country. The team that will go will include Fu, Haku, and me."

Gnarl looked at his master with some confusion in his eyes, "Uh, master, who is going to represent us as our Kage?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the Witch King, who only nodded in acceptance. "If I were to go as our Kage I would not be taken seriously, and I want my fellow leaders to tremble in fear at the mere sight of you!"

Doc cleared his throat, "What should we call ourselves?" Naruto grinned further, his eyes pulsed red.

"Senso no Kuni, War country."

After the meeting ended Naruto made his way to his chambers. He stopped when he saw Fu standing in front of his door, obviously waiting for him. "Hey, Naruto-kun, can we talk?" Naruto gave her a small smile, "Of course." He opened his door for her then stepped in himself, closing it as he entered. As he took of his cloak, Fu had to try her best to fight the growing red that dusted her cheeks.

Naruto placed his cloak on one of the armor racks before turning to his green haired friend. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously. Fu stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth dry. She fidgeted nervously with her fingers. Seeing this Naruto stepped closer, not helping Fu at all, as her face turned a shade redder. Naruto looked at her burning face before an idea struck him.

He gently blew on her face, his breath enhanced with frost magic, cooled her down enough to where she could think properly. "Naruto-kun, we've been friends for a while now and I think I'm starting to." She mumbled the last part under her breath. Naruto leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers. She sighed, "I think I'm starting to like you." She said quickly her words running over each other.

Naruto's eyes widened a little before he leaned back, an unreadable look in his eyes. "You can't." He said simply. Fu's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked trying to mask the hurt that was dripping from her voice. Naruto gave her a bitter smile, "No you did nothing wrong, but pursuing that road with me will only get you hurt in the long run, I accepted the fact that I would never find love long ago, for what women would want a monster?"

The green haired girl felt the tears fall down her face as she took in Naruto's solemn expression, before she threw her arms around him in a gentle but firm hug. Naruto looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion. "I don't care." The green haired muttered into his chest. The white haired man gently kissed the top of Fu's head.

"_I am… conflicted, if I accept her affections, my enemies could come after her, but if a refuse, I could hurt her more deeply than anything else…."_

**A/N: I will be working on this story more diligently now; Fu and Naruto's relationship has progressed. Don't worry more fluff in the future! Next chapter is coming soon!**

**BYE BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13: HoneyI'm Hooome!

**A/N: Ok, this time it wasn't my fault, I had computer troubles. Because I haven't uploaded in forever this chapter will be exceptionally long. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, LotR, WoW, or the Overlord.**

**Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk as the intercom buzzed. _"Hokage-sama, a Chunin is here, he says he has important news."_ The Sandaime sighed in relief at the distraction. "Send him in." A moment later and the Chunin opened the door and stood before his Kage. "Hokage-sama, we just received a message from a falcon, a new village has been founded." The old man's eyes widened, before he stretched out his hand.

Without saying a word the Chunin handed the old fire shadow a gray scroll. Sarutobi immediately opened it before reading its contents. "So, the Sensokage wants to enter a Genin team into the Chunin exams. Very well, send a warning to the gate guards, and I will work on an invitation as an act of kindness." The Chunin gave a salute and shunshined off to do his assigned task. No one was in the room to notice a small smirk appear on the aged Kage's face.

**A week later**

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed as they watched the empty road, they had been receiving Genin teams for days now and frankly, they were tired! The duo stood straight as they saw another group of four approaching the gates. The two Chunin shivered as they got a better look at the group. A man in an outfit that reminded them of the plague doctors from the old stories, a girl in a brown cloak, her orange eyes glowed from under her hood, another female wearing black robes mixed with plate armor and chains, her face was covered by a black hunter-nin mask, the last one was male, a black cloak covered his entire form, but if your eyes were quick you would catch a glimpse of the two blood red dots that scanned everything around them.

As they reached the gate, Kotetsu cleared his throat, "Welcome to Konoha, exam passes please." Doc turned his mask to the Chunin, giving him an eerie stare, before placing several slips of paper in Kotetsu's hand. Kotetsu gave the papers a once over before handing them pack to the creepy man. The team from Senso walked into the city, gaining looks of fear and curiosity from the villagers. "I'm going to go get us a hotel, try not to kill anyone." Doc said before disappearing in a plume of black smoke. Naruto smirked, "No promises." The trio stopped when they heard yelling around the corner, Naruto gave a slight nod and his two companions discreetly prepared for a fight.

"Just put him down Kankuro! We need to stay out of trouble." yelled the blonde haired wind user. Her brother sneered, "Relax Temari, **he** isn't here right now and this brat needs to be taught a lesson." Konohamaru growled and wiggled his feet, trying to loosen the older boy's grip "Who you calling a brat, lady!?" Kankuro tightened his grip. "I'm a boy DAMNIT!" The boy took on a look of false confusion, "Then why do you wear makeup?" Temari chuckled at the boys words.

Kankuro growled before he raised his free hand to strike the young Sarutobi. His friends, Moegi and Udon hid behind Sakura, who was trying to diffuse the situation. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, picking on innocent children? Really?" Everyone went silent as they looked at the trio that had walked around the corner.

Kankuro scoffed, "You want some too?" Naruto smiled under his hood before giving a discreet twitch of his fingers, in an instant Haku was infront of the Suna shinobi, kicking him in the face, before catching the boy, and reappearing beside her companions. Konohamaru jumped out of the ice user's arms, before going on a rant about how awesome that was.

Kankuro got up while wiping off the blood from his nose, "Oh I see, you have your whores do your dirty work for ya!" The temperature dropped severely, and an unholy amount of killer intent flooded the area. It was so powerful that someone fell out of a nearby tree. Naruto's face could not be seen as he walked towards the Suna siblings**, "I'm going to enjoy cutting you into pieces and then putting you back together."** A swirl of sand appeared and blocked the white haired lord from getting to his prey.

The two Suna shinobi, who were already pale, lost all color in their faces, and they backed up in fear. Out from the sand stepped a red headed boy with a gourd on his back, his expression was blank but he reeked of poorly contained bloodlust. Gaara looked at the cloaked figure in front of him; strangely Shukaku was silent for once. "You, what is your name?" he spoke with a grave monotone.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied with a grin. Gaara fell silent before he started making his way to his siblings, before he turned his head to look at the white haired lord. "You will prove my existence, Uzumaki." And with that the three ninja from sand disappeared onto the rooftops. Naruto turned to see Fu looking over the boy making sure he was uninjured. "I'm fine! Wow you guys look so cool can we hang with you?" the boy turned pleading eyes to Naruto, who shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Sure, how about we go eat somewhere? My treat." The three kids cheered happily. The group left to go eat somewhere, leaving behind a shaking Sakura.

**With Doc at the moment**

The master of plagues walked down the street, looking around casually (as casual as a guy wearing a plague doctor's getup can be). His stomach gave a small rumble, before he made a quick turn into a ramen stand. Can't do much on an empty stomach right? "Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's , how…" Ayame looked up from what she was doing only to lose the color in her face and shiver involuntarily at Doc's attire. The plague doctor sat on one of the stools and picked up a menu. After a moment, he looked up to see a scared ramen girl, who was slightly shaking.

Doc tilted his head before he sighed. "Am I that scary?" he asked with a slight tint of disbelief in his voice. Ayame bowed her head. "I am sorry; I have never seen someone with that kind of mask." Doc noted the shakiness in her voice; the mask was making her uncomfortable. Doc shrugged before he started undoing the straps that kept his plague mask on his face.

"There. Is this better?" Ayame looked up and her mouth slightly opened. The man had messy black hair, a goatee of matching color, unnatural green eyes and two long diagonal scars ran down his cheeks from his eyes, they looked like tear tracks. All in all he had the poor ramen girl's cheeks burning red. He gave a lopsided grin. "I'll have the beef ramen please." He stated in a cheerful tone. Ayame nodded not trusting her voice before she went to tell her father the order.

**Later that night**

The Senso team lounged in their hotel room, relaxing from their journey. Doc was out again, probably to test some of his more experimental plagues on the local criminals in the red light district. Naruto was meditating in the center of the room, Haku was messing around with her ice manipulation on the couch, and Fu was in the kitchen having a staring contest with a beetle the size of her hand. Naruto slowly opened his eyes before closing them again. Doc burst into the room screaming like a maniac while waving his arms. Fu shrieked and slapped the beetle across the room out of fear, Haku gasped as she involuntarily launched an ice spike into the ceiling, Naruto stayed completely calm having sensed his subordinate beforehand.

The two females gave a glare to the plague doctor who straightened himself out before clearing his throat, "Now what if I was an enemy? You became too relaxed." He chastised with an upbeat tone. Haku released a huff of cool air before retreating into her room, Fu walked over to where the beetle was flailing on the ground before picking it up, whispering apologies to it, before she too retired to her room.

Naruto opened one eye before throwing a smirk to the mad scientist, "I swear you get more insane with each passing day." Doc gave a small giggle, "I don't really see your point?" The young lord chuckled before he as well went to his room, leaving Doc to his unusual thoughts.

"_I wonder what would happen if I shoved a live rat down a man's throat?"_

**Time skip, exam day**

Naruto and his team walked into the large building, it was fairly quiet…until they reached the second floor. It was utter chaos; a large crowd of Genin was trying to enter a room, only to be stopped by two boys. Fu immediately noticed the Genjutsu placed on the room number. She was about to voice her findings when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to give him a confused glance but he only placed a finger to his lips before pointing to a certain onyx haired annoyance.

"What a pathetic excuse for a Genjutsu. Drop it so we can go to the third floor." Naruto mentally grinned at the Uchiha's ignorance. This would allow more candidates into the exams, which means more bloodshed, more chaos. Naruto shook his head to clear the bloodlust, before the trio followed the crowd up the next flight of stairs.

As soon as they entered the room they were hit by a steady stream of killing intent. All three of them had felt way worse before so they brushed it off. Avoiding the groups of nervous and bloodthirsty Genin, the team from Senso made their way to the back of the room, near the Suna siblings. Both Kankuro and Temari stepped back in fear, while Gaara stayed put, with an agitated look on his face, all the KI was going to make him go stir crazy, not to mention his mother was once again silent. After a while team seven entered the room with a disheveled looking Sasuke. Soon all the rookies from the leaf gathered and chatted rather loudly, annoying most of the young warriors in the room.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when a silver haired Genin approached the small group. Naruto slowly made his way into earshot to overhear what they were discussing.

"Gaara of the sand and Uzumaki Naruto." The arrogant Uchiha replied to Kabuto's question. The silver haired Genin smirked before applying chakra to the info cards. "Ah here we are, Sabaku no Gaara, his teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro , they barely have any D-ranks, several B-ranks, and even an A-rank, it says here that he returned from the mission without a scratch."

The leaf Genin all had wide eyes, and some sent fear filled glances at Gaara. Kabuto pushed up his glasses before grabbing another card.

"Hmm, it says here that he is from a new village, Sensogakure. Well they probably won't be that much of a threat, like Sound, another new village."

Naruto smirked, let them believe what they want; he turned his gaze to a team of Genin with sound head bands. They looked down right pissed, and they launched themselves at Kabuto. Before any real damage could be done a large poof of smoke signaled the arrival of the proctor, a large scarred man, wearing a large coat.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! SITDOWN AND SHUTUP!" The Genin that were standing scrambled to find a seat. Naruto found himself sitting beside a shy looking Hyuuga, Fu was closer to the front, and Haku was farther to the back. Ibiki explained the rules, they seemed simple enough. The test was passed out, and sound of scribbling filled the room. It became obvious almost immediately that you needed to cheat to pass.

Naruto stifled a yawn as he idly glanced around the room, Fu was using one of her bugs, and Haku was using a smaller form of her ice mirrors. The white haired lord leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on his desk and promptly fell asleep. After all, this part wasn't that important to him.

Ibiki eyed the sleeping Genin with slight annoyance, walking over to the desk in which the white haired lord slept, everyone in the room watched with bated breath, the Jounin brought his fist down onto the desk, nearly splintering the wood, and scaring all of the Genin in the room, except Naruto who hadn't even opened his eyes.

"You know, it's rude to mess with people who are trying to sleep." All the Genin looked on in awe at the cloaked Genin's bravery. Ibiki snarled, before it turned into a twisted smirk. Without another word the proctor went back to the front of the room. After a few more minutes Ibiki ended the test.

"Now for the tenth question, if you refuse to answer it then you have to leave and try again next year." The room was in a uproar at the obvious decision. "SHUTUP, you didn't let me finish, if you choose to answer it, and get it wrong, you have to stay a Genin for the rest of your miserable life!" after a few moments almost half the room got up to leave.

Naruto, with his eyes still closed, snorted in disgust, "You aren't shinobi, you're sniveling cowards who don't know the difference between a kunai and a sausage. Get out of here, your presence disgusts me." Some flinched at his harsh words and continued to leave, most of them glared at the cloaked teen, before they came back and sat down with a huff. Naruto mentally grinned, his kill list just got a bit smaller, but he saved the majority of it.

Ibiki waited for a minute before he continued. "You all pass." Some of them had realization dawn in their eyes but most had looks of confusion plastered on their faces, and voiced this confusion rather loudly. "What do you mean we passed?! What's the tenth question?!" So the Jounin explained the whole concept.

As Ibiki was explaining, Naruto's eyes quickly flew to the closed window before he shrugged and turned his attention back to his nap. A moment later the window was smashed and a black blur flew into the room, a banner was thrown up with the words, _"Give it up for the single, the sexy, Mitarashi Anko!"_ , on it. A woman with purple hair, and a strange…..outfit was striking a pose, grinning madly.

Naruto grinned; having heightened senses was always a blessing. Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner and gave the snake mistress a withering look. "You're early Anko." Said women shrugged before turning her attention to the Genin in the room, "Holy crap Ibiki, you must be getting old, that's a lot of teams." The scarred Jounin rolled his eyes, as he was about to respond the purple haired female cut him off.

"Alright hunks and hoes, I'll be the proctor for the next step of the exams, so follow me!" she then proceeded to jump out the window. As everyone left the room, Naruto stayed behind a moment more before bursting into a cloud of black smoke, surprising the shinobi still in the room.

**Time skip, in the forest of death**

Naruto sneered at the Iwa team in front of him; they believed the white haired lord and his team to be weak since they were from a new village, big mistake. Their mangled corpses lay at his team's feet, one was half frozen and missing a head, the other was being devoured by insects. Their leader still lived; he was propped up against a tree. He held his wounded side, in a vain attempt to slow the bleeding.

Naruto stood over him with a cruel smile on his face, his black blade dangerously close to the shinobi's neck. The Iwa nin coughed up a glob of blood before smiling bitterly. "Guess we were wrong, you weren't weak like we suspected." The young lord chuckled darkly. "And that is why your soul is mine." Naruto brought his blade down in a swift arc, severing the Genins head from his shoulders.

**Currently, in the caverns under Whirlpool**

Gnarl sat in his office going through some old spells he had found, when a brown minion wearing a miners helm ran in yelling loudly. Gnarl quickly smacked Giblet with his cane. "What is it, you're supposed to be down in the catacombs, why are you here?" Giblet rubbed his sore head before perking up. "We found something in the deep dark, glowing red runes cover the caverns!" Gnarl raised an eyebrow, this could be…interesting.

**An hour later**

The sound of pickaxes hacking away at stone rang through the caves. Giblet led Gnarl to the strange wall covered in runes; an orc regiment escorted them, dressed in heavy Uruk-Hai armor. Soon Gnarl found himself in front of a large black wall; it was covered in red runes that glowed in the dark. The old minion master felt a dark power residing behind the giant onyx barrier.

Gnarl walked up to the wall before pressing his ear to it. After a moment he heard something that made him smile a toothy grin. His master would be pleased, for on the other side was a monster beyond reckoning.

Low demonic growls could be heard from the other side, followed by Gnarls wicked laughter.

**Done! Sorry, I won't be able to update as much as I would like. I am super busy with family this summer, but I will still work on chapters when I can. Please review! That is half my inspiration!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
